


Slipping

by Sayeh_Dissonantia



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drabble, End Game, Gen, Mostly just a drablle tho, Speculation, all the characters - Freeform, bye, can't say I'm sorry about my horrible writing, enjoy, there, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayeh_Dissonantia/pseuds/Sayeh_Dissonantia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can manipulate the glitches to a certain to degree, and if he can manage, he can manipulate the game. But everything comes at a cost... (This is a drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so here's a random thingy. I love John. I love his angst though...he bottles up emotions so well :3 Anyway, please enjoy, and feel entirely free to steal this idea, just inform me first so I can read it too! ^~^ (any recommendations for John angst? Please TELL ME!!!)

It was never meant for them to stick together.

John knew this. Ever since SBURB started, it was never meant for everyone to survive, to live on after the ordeal if it was won. He was aware there was to be a sacrifice, a scapegoat. It was painfully obvious, that not all of the players could live on like nothing happened after.

When he approached Jade with the question, "What do you think of this game? Isn't it fun!?" while sporting a giant grin, she replied with a solemn, un-Jade like, "No, John, not at all. You don't understand..."

Oh, but he understood. He understood with a clarity in which no one else did. Like a breath of fresh air, he saw everything, felt everything. It was why Nick Cage movies were so fun before, because it was so stupidly obvious, so unrealistically put together, as if a child's play, that his over-analytic brain just loved it. He wasn't required to think, to analyze, to pick it apart piece by piece and automatically foretell what was to happen. His brain worked at an odd angle. A pattern unable to be deciphered.

He was the ever slipping wind, and he understood perfectly fine.

  
 **-**

  
The time passed, the year progressed into two, people have died, there has been no contact aside from Jade and Davesprite. He doesn't dream. He sleeps as if he was dead, and smiles and laughs, yet doesn't speak much. Jade doesn't notice, nor does Davesprite. They're too occupied with everything that's approaching day by day, along with their spontaneous ever-growing relationship.

None of them were ever really people persons.

Jade lived on an island, with a stuffed grandfather.

Dave was too cool. Always in an apartment with Dave lollygagging hell knows where.

John never left home much, left alone with a father, who he watched die in front of him not long after the game begun.

They slowly grew apart, day by day. The one's on the meteorite were preoccupied with one another as well.

Mental stability was deteriorating.

Plausible victory methods were begging to bud while hope has all but dwindled.

  
-

  
He did it.

  
He's finally accomplished his control.

The intricate, complex web of inconsistencies and abnormalities have been formulated and perfected. There was accuracy along with a direct preciseness. Successfully, he could now control his godtier. He doesn't speak at all anymore, he only breathes. He breathes, thinks, plots. And finally, the time spent is coming to fruition. There's a way to end the game, to save everyone. The only problem, is what it requires.

Nothing is free, especially freedom for everyone.

At least Dave's claim of John Being a Hero wasn't entirely unfounded.

  
-

  
He asked them all something along the lines of, "If there was a way to end all of this, to save everyone, would you do it? Or would you rather stay with them, and save yourself?"  
Everyone responded that they'd rather save everyone around them, even at the risk of themselves. He knew it. It would be worth it. The price was large, however, he could handle it.

His last response to the massive chat group he created for that sole purpose was,

  
EB: thanks, that, uh, meant a lot to me.

EB: well, let's not keep waiting!

  
-

  
When all of a sudden they were on solid, steady ground, they landed of their butts. In confusion, they observed the strange place all around them. Some cried, some laughed, some were shocked.

  
But John just floated above the ground, smiling nostalgically all around him as he was turning pixelated. Finally, just finally, everyone could have the happily ever after they've wanted. They don't have to suffer. Look, even the dead one's were alive! John hugged himself a little, his smile turning a tad forced as tears threatened to rise.  
As everyone began to realize that it was over just as fast as it started, a grinning Rose turned to look at him in a horrified worrisome expression.

"John? John, what are you...?" her voice trailed off, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Nothing, Rose! It's fine, I'm fine. I'm just glad...you're all so happy!" John's voice was raspy from disuse, all crackly yet still warm and embracing. His smile turned genuine again, buck teeth gleaming. His body was turning even more transparent.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that's not hella. What nerdy ironic shit did you do this time?" Well, there's Dave...not sprite.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry, everything's alright, Dave!" John's hands wrung each other behind his back. His feet started to disappear into pixels.

"John...please tell me you didn't?" Jade's eyes were tearful.

"It's totally fine, Jade! Just...make sure everyone's okay, alright? I'll miss you..." he looked off into the distance.

"B-but how did t-this..."she looked desperate. Distraught. She should be happy! Everyone was alive, y'know? Even younger and older versions of everyone's parents!

"Everything comes at a price, sis." he lowered his voice, eyes growing softer, more and more of his body being consumed into the glitch. His smile dimmed back to nostalgic.  
John tilted his head, his only hand waved slightly, as if a casual 'see ya later' gesture.

His upper torso and above was all that remained.

_"I love you all."_

And the pixels grew distant.

If John could control the glitches, that meant he could save them. However, that glitching requires something to make it permanent.

John had locked their victory in place, at the cost of himself turning into the game. 

**Author's Note:**

> And thaaat's my shitty writing. Enjoy. Smell ya later ;3


End file.
